dynastylegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiang Yu
"I could have much expected more than that, Liu Bang!" -Xiang Yu tell Liu Bang "Gan Wei, what makes Liu Bang have many friends to help him?" -Xiang Yu asked himself as Gan Wei died due to his illess. Xiang Yu(項羽) is the character which is based on the same historical character figure which is known as an sworn brother and an arch-rival to Han Dynasty founder Liu Bang. Xiang Yu is considered as both tragic protagonist and anti-hero in order to maintain control over China after the fall of the Qin Dynasty. He also considered as one of the formidable warriors and also confident over his power against a platoon of army due to his family background as the military tactician. Due to his overconfidence and overwhelmed pride, he can sometimes be rash towards to any rival he met and often though that could be a challenge for him. STORY EARLY LIFE DURING THE QIN DYNASTY Even before his he became the proficient general, Xiang Yu is well trained in his skills and high sense of morality. However, despite his top skills, he often stay away from the other people which he is trying to find the opponent to spar as he is too strong to be beaten. With strong ambitions that he will revive the fomer glory of Chu, Xiang Yu told his strategist and childhood friend, Gan Wei and his cousin Xiang Ji about his dream to take down the tyrant and challenge as many as possible despite his royal uncle Xiang Liang found him too arrogant to become a leader of Chu. Xiang Yu's superior skills has surpassed most of the strong men as well as his trainer inside Chu and he is also too stubborn to listen to anyone around. In order to search his quest for the real challenge, Xiang Yu decided to leave Chu for any challenge he will along with his subordinate(although reluctantly) by his royal uncle. Prior his journey outside to visit in every state as well as cities, Xiang Yu found the village which is torched in flames by the Qin soldiers while Gan Wei told him to hide inside the bushes to avoid apprehended by the Qin soldiers. After he witness the horror of what the Qin soldiers had done to the village, Xiang Yu was then sought his resolve to eliminate tyranny as long as he lived. With his cousin and friend support, he would continued his journey to travel around the country side and gain support from the people to overthrow the the tyranny which he could end the cruelty which he despise. Xiang Yu was then charged into the village and saved the villagers from further oppression from the Qin soldiers. UPRISING AGAINST THE LAST QIN DYNASTY Prior his stay in a remote village with Gan Wei, Xiang Yu saw a gang of robbers trying to rob the groceries from a couple of old women and a child. Dedicated to rescue the victim, Xiang Yu quickly defeated the robbers with an ease and later help the old women and child to their home, shortly after Xiang Yu and his subordinate went set a recruit camp . While reach to the recruit camp, he see most of the volunteers which fight against the Qin army were the peasant as well as the war victims from the nearby village. Xiang Yu carefully select his troops from the recruit camp as he heard from Gan Wei that he meet a foreign survivor from the bandit pursue, Luo Sheng Wen. Though uncertain, Xiang Yu decided to take Sheng Wen as one of his men so he can deal with his adversary easier. 5 days after his trip in the countryside, the news of Daze rebellion had reach nationwide. Inspired by the Daze Village rebellion Through his family influence, Xiang Yu able to make his promise to the people of Chu that he will bring the back of the peace and prosperity back to his people. With the people of Chu cheer for Xiang Yu, Xiang Yu was finally relieved as he got the goal. As Gan Wei asked him what about the future after the rebellion against the corrupted Qin court which Xiang Yu replied that he will be decided later, concerned by both minsters and generals alike in Chu . With Xiang Yu successful in the military campaigns against the small remnants of the Qin soldiers in the surviving villages in Er Lian province while also recruit some of the volunteers from the village to fight against the Qin army under the commands of hie uncle. FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH LIU BANG Prior the preparation, Xiang Yu and his generals met with Liu Bang little army which seek alliance after Liu Bang managed to escape death from Mang and With both brother were pledged that they will share for the victory together, Xiang Yu sees Liu Bang as a friend and decided to work together which they held a MEETING WITH FAN ZHENG AS HIS ADVISOR Durint the FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH LADY YU During the battles against Qin BATTLE OF JULU Just as the battle to Xian Yang begin, Xiang Yu decided to punish the Qin soilders Sought to avenge his uncle whom fought to death against Zhang Han, Xiang Yu decided to challenge with Zhang Han head on despite warned by Gan Wei about the horrific battles with his forces against with Zhang Han, which the advice is quicly ignored by Xiang Yu. Xiang Yu was then told his strategist confidently that he will take out the monster of Qin and he made this quick as 2 minutes With Zhang Han was defeated in the hands of Xiang Yu, the troops under Zhang Han was quickly demoralized and was buried alive as a apart of Xiany Yu's vengeance After he buried the surrendered Qin soldiers alive, Xiang Yu manage to have Zhang Han as his control and have him as his ranks, however not everyone agree with Xiang Yu's decision as even Luo Sheng Wen found Zhang Han was too disturbing than any beast of China. FEAST OF HONG MEN Even with the defeat of Zhang Han, Xiang Yu was enraged over the news that Liu Bang was the one to reach Xian Yang 3 days just before him, Xiang Yu declared himself as King with Fan Zheng and Gan Wei as his main army advisor of his army. Through his respected uncle's advice, Xiang Yu decided to THE DESTRUCTION OF XIANG YANG AND MASSACRE After his battle against Zhang Han in Julu, Xiang Yu forces went late after Liu Bang seiged Xiang Yang. Enraged by Liu Bang's victory, Xiang Yu ordered his forces to eliminate anyone in Xiang Yang and put ELIMINATION OF KING HUAI Due to VICTORY OF PENG CHENG Despite his failed assassination towards Liu Bang, Xiang Yu managed to p ABDUCTION OF LIU FAMILY WAR AGAINST HAN ARMY AND BITTER ALLIANCES DEFEAT AND DEATH CHARACTER INFOMATION DESCRIPTION & APPEARANCE Xiang Yu considered as a tall and strong person among Chu country. Like his historical appearance, he was designed to be the tough guy among the rest of the characters.Unlike his historical counterpart, Xiang Yu has spike black hair, didn't have any facial hair, a pair of hazel eyes, half dark skin and has a scar on his face; which as a reminder of war. He also wear a crimson amour sets and pants with black stripes and wrist bands that make him more comfortable while wielding his weapon. Known as Xiang Ji by several people whom known him, especially Gan Wei. Xiang Yu also wear his black jacket with his family insignia, Chu which represent his family's pride for over decades; which he proclaimed as one of the family treasure.He also wore the shoulder pad around his shoulders which is separated from his armor.Other than that, Xiang Yu often brass knuckle as his backup weapon to finish off his rival enemies if he is unarmed. He also wore the thin wrist band to support his wristband. PERSONALITY Born as one of the descendant to the legendary Chu leaders, Xiang Yu is proud of his family status as the military powerhouse during the Spring and Autumn War. Like his historical counter part, he yield his pride much as his ancestors that rumored to be one of the toughest country along with Qin. Since Xiang Yu born in his special family status, he often believe that his family army can overcame any obstacles perfectly and often ensure his victory flawless. It is also said that because of his fearless and yet stubborn behavior, most of his retainers found him rather difficult to be persuaded, even with Fan Zheng with him. Xiang Yu also had a quick temper and easily offended if any insult reached his ears. With his anger managements can sometimes out of control if provoked, Xiang Yu can be extremely dangerous that he can finished off 7 platoon of army within seconds. With his unlimited strength and stamina that repel even the mighty warriors, Xiang Yu is merciless towards to his enemy and will eliminate them as he seized them; making him as one of the nutritious and powerful general during the Han-Chu Contention. Like wise in battle field, he take no prisoners and torch treasures as he found the surrendered soldiers are nothing but nuisance to his army. Although with brash and cruel towards to the enemy officers, Xiang Yu has a softer side which is well known by his army in Chu. He pay more attention towards to Lady Yu and other civilians in the Chu country. He is also soft heart towards to the weak civilian despite his cruelty towards to his enemy. Xiang Yu often thinks of safety of the others while he use his might to wander off the enemies for justice as he believe. Xiang Yu also considered as a respectful general which respect the elders as he has a sense of morality inside him. HISTORICAL INFORMATION There are two accounts of Xiang Yu's family background. The first claimed that Xiang Yu was from the house of Mi (羋), the royal family of the Chu state. His ancestors were granted the land of Xiang (項) by the king of Chu and had since adopted "Xiang" as their family name. The other account claimed that Xiang Yu was a descendant of a noble clan from the Lu state and his family had served the Chu rulers as military commanders for generations. Xiang Yu's grandfather, Xiang Yan, was a well known general who led the Chu army in resisting the Qin invaders led by Wang Jian, and was killed in action when Qin conquered Chu in 223 BC. Xiang Yu was born in 232 BC in the late Warring States Period when the Qin state started annexing the other six major states. His father was Xiang Chao (項超), the oldest son of Xiang Yan.needed Xiang Yu was raised by his uncle, Xiang Liang, as his father died early. In 221 BC, when Xiang Yu was about 11 years old, the Qin state finally unified China and established the Qin Dynasty. Xiang Yu had a double pupil in one of his eyes1 just like the ancient Chinese rulers Shun and Duke Wen of Jin before him. He was thus seen as an extraordinary person because his unique double pupil was a mark of a king or sage in Chinese tradition. Xiang Yu was slightly taller than eight chi (approximately 1.85 metres, about 6' 1") and possessed unusual physical strength as he could lift a ding (an ancient Chinese vessel resembling a giant cauldron on tripods). In his younger days, Xiang Yu was instructed in scholarly arts and swordsmanship but he did not manage to master what he was taught, and his uncle Xiang Liang was not very satisfied with him.1 Xiang Yu said, "Books are only useful in helping me remember my name. Mastering swordsmanship allows me to face only one opponent, so it's not worth learning. I want to learn how to defeat 10,000 enemies."12 Hence, his uncle tried to educate him in military strategy instead, but Xiang Yu stopped learning after he had grasped the main ideas.12 Xiang Liang was disappointed with his nephew, who showed no sign of motivation or apparent talent apart from his great strength, and gave up and let Xiang Yu decide his own future.12 When Xiang Yu became older, his uncle killed someone and they fled to Wu (present-day southern Jiangsu) to evade the authorities. At that time, Qin Shi Huang was on an inspection tour in that area and Xiang Yu watched the emperor's procession pass by with his uncle. Xiang Yu said, "I can replace him.", in reference to the Qin emperor.1 Xiang Liang was shocked and immediately covered his nephew's mouth with his hand. Since then, Xiang Liang began to see his nephew in a different light. In 209 BC, during the reign of Qin Er Shi (Qin Shi Huang's son and successor), peasant rebellions erupted throughout China to overthrow the Qin Dynasty, plunging China into a state of anarchy. Yin Tong, Grand Administrator of Kuaiji (present-day Shaoxing, Zhejiang), wanted to start a rebellion as well, so he invited Xiang Liang to meet him and discuss their plans. However, the Xiangs lured Yin Tong into a trap and killed him instead, with Xiang Yu personally striking down dozens of Yin's men. Xiang Liang initiated the rebellion himself and rallied about 8,000 men to support him. Xiang Liang proclaimed himself Grand Administrator of Kuaiji while appointing Xiang Yu as General. Xiang Liang's rebel force grew in size until it was between 60,000 to 70,000. In 208 BC, Xiang Liang installed Mi Xin as King Huai II of Chu to rally support from those eager to help him overthrow the Qin Dynasty and restore the former Chu state. Xiang Yu distinguished himself as a competent military leader and mighty warrior on the battlefield while participating in the battles against Qin forces. Later that year, Xiang Liang was killed in the Battle of Dingtao against the Qin army led by Zhang Han and the military power of Chu fell into the hands of the king and some other generals. In the winter of 208 BC, another rebel force claiming to restore the Zhao state, led by Zhao Xie, was besieged in Handan by Zhang Han, and Zhao Xie requested for reinforcements from Chu. King Huai II granted Xiang Yu the title of "Duke of Lu" (魯公), and placed him second-in-command to Song Yi to lead an army to reinforce Zhao Xie. At the same time, the king placed Liu Bang in command of another army to attack Guanzhong, the heartland of Qin. The king promised that whoever managed to enter Guanzhong first will be conferred the title of "King of Guanzhong". The Chu army led by Song Yi and Xiang Yu reached Anyang, some distance away from Julu (in present-day Xingtai, Hebei), where Zhao Xie's forces had retreated to. Song Yi ordered the troops to lay camp there for 46 days and he refused to accept Xiang Yu's suggestion to proceed further. Xiang Yu took Song Yi by surprise in a meeting and killed him for alleged treason. The other subordinate generals were afraid of Xiang Yu and let him become the acting commander. Xiang Yu sent a messenger to inform King Huai II and the king approved Xiang's command. In 207 BC, Xiang Yu's army advanced towards Julu and he sent Ying Bu and Zhongli Mo to lead the 20,000 strong vanguard army to cross the river and attack the Qin forces led by Zhang Han, while he followed behind with the remaining majority of the troops. After crossing the river, Xiang Yu ordered his men to sink their boats and destroy all but three days worth of rations, in order to force his men to choose between prevailing against overwhelming odds within three days or die trapped before the walls of the city with no supplies or hope of escape. Despite being heavily outnumbered, Chu forces scored a great victory after nine engagements, defeating the 300,000 strong Qin army. After the battle, other rebel forces, including those not from Chu, came to join Xiang Yu out of admiration for his martial valor. When Xiang Yu received them at the gate, the rebel generals were so fearful of him that they sank to their knees and did not even dare to look up at him. Zhang Han sent his deputy Sima Xin to Xianyang to request for reinforcements and supplies from Qin Er Shi. Zhao Gao deceived the emperor and the emperor dismissed Zhang Han's request. Zhao Gao even sent assassins to kill Sima Xin on his return journey later, but Sima managed to escape and return to Zhang Han. In dire straits, Zhang Han and his 200,000 troops eventually surrendered to Xiang Yu in the summer of 207 BC. Xiang Yu perceived the surrendered Qin troops as disloyal and a liability, and had them executed by burying them alive at Xin'an (新安; in present-day Yima, Henan). Zhang Han, along with Sima Xin and Dong Yi, were spared from death. Xiang Yu appointed Zhang Han as "King of Yong", while Sima Xin and Dong Yi were respectively conferred the titles of "King of Sai" and "King of Di". After his victory in the Battle of Julu, Xiang Yu prepared for an invasion on Guanzhong, the heartland of the Qin Dynasty. In the winter of 207 BC, the last Qin ruler Ziying surrendered to Liu Bang in Xianyang (Qin's capital), bringing an end to the Qin Dynasty. When Xiang Yu arrived at Hangu Pass, the eastern gateway to Guanzhong, he saw that the pass was occupied by Liu Bang's troops, a sign that Guanzhong was already under Liu's control. Liu Bang's general Cao Wushang sent a messenger to see Xiang Yu, saying that Liu Bang would become King of Guanzhong in accordance with King Huai II's earlier promise, while Ziying would be appointed as Liu's chancellor. Xiang Yu was furious after hearing that. At that time, he had about 400,000 troops under his command while Liu Bang only had a quarter of that number. As strongly encouraged by his advisor Fan Zeng, Xiang Yu invited Liu Bang to attend a Feast at Hong Gate and intended to kill Liu during the banquet. However, Xiang Yu listened to his uncle Xiang Bo (a friend of Liu Bang's strategist Zhang Liang) instead and spared Liu's life. Liu Bang escaped later under the pretext of going to the latrine. Xiang Yu paid no attention to Liu Bang's presumptive title and led his troops into Xianyang in 206 BC. He ordered the execution of Ziying and his family, as well as the destruction of the Epang Palace by fire. It was said that Xiang Yu would leave behind a trail of destruction in the places he passed by, and the people of Guanzhong were greatly disappointed with him.3 Despite advice from his subjects to remain in Guanzhong and continue with his conquests, Xiang Yu was insistent on returning to his homeland in Chu. He said, "To not return home when one has made his fortune is equivalent to walking on the streets at night in glamorous outfits. Who would notice that?"1 One of his followers said, "It is indeed true when people say that the men of Chu are apes dressed in human clothing."1 Xiang Yu had that man boiled alive when he heard that insult.[ After the downfall of the Qin Dynasty, Xiang Yu offered King Huai II the more honourable title of "Emperor Yi of Chu" and announced his decision to divide the former Qin Empire. Xiang Yu declared himself "Hegemon-King of Western Chu" (西楚霸王) and ruled nine commanderies in the former Liang and Chu territories, with his capital at Pengcheng (present-day Xuzhou). In the spring of 206 BC, Xiang Yu divided the empire into the Eighteen Kingdoms, to be granted to his subordinates and some leaders of the former rebel forces. He moved some of the rulers of other states to more remote areas and granted the land of Guanzhong to the three surrendered Qin generals, ignoring Emperor Yi's earlier promise to appoint Liu Bang as king of that region. Liu Bang was relocated to the remote Hanzhong area instead and given the title of "King of Han" (漢王). Xiang Yu appointed several generals from the rebel coalition as vassal kings, even though these generals were subordinates of other lords, who should rightfully be the kings in place of their followers. Xiang Yu also left out some other important rebel leaders who did not support him earlier, but did contribute to the overthrow of Qin. In winter, Xiang Yu moved Emperor Yi to the remote area of Chen County (present-day Chenzhou, Hunan), effectively sending the puppet emperor into exile. At the same time, he issued a secret order to the vassal kings in that area and had the emperor assassinated during his journey (205 BCE). The emperor's death was later used by Liu Bang as political propaganda to justify his war against Xiang Yu. Shortly after the death of Emperor Yi, Xiang Yu had Han Cheng (King of Han) put to death and seized Han's lands for himself. Several months later, Tian Rong (chancellor of Qi) took control over the Three Qis (Jiaodong, Qi and Jibei) from their respective kings and reinstated Tian Fu as the King of Qi, but he took over the throne himself afterwards. Similarly, Chen Yu, a former vice chancellor of Zhao, led an uprising against the King of Changshan, Zhang Er, and seized Zhang's domain and reinstalled Zhao Xie as the King of Zhao. In 206 BC, Liu Bang led his forces to attack Guanzhong. At that time, Xiang Yu was at war with Qi and did not focus on resisting the Han forces. The following year, Liu Bang formed an alliance with another five kingdoms and attacked Western Chu with a 560,000 strong army, capturing Xiang Yu's capital of Pengcheng. Upon hearing that, Xiang Yu led 30,000 men to attack Liu Bang and defeated the latter at the Battle of Pengcheng, with the Han army suffering heavy casualties. Liu Bang managed to escape after his defeat with Xiang Yu's troops on pursuit. Han troops retreated to Xingyang and defended the city firmly, preventing Chu forces from advancing west any further, but only managed to hold on until 204 BC. Liu Bang's general Ji Xin disguised himself as his lord and surrendered to Xiang Yu, buying time for Liu Bang to escape. When Xiang Yu learnt that he had been fooled, he was furious and had Ji Xin burnt to death. After the fall of Xingyang, Chu and Han forces were divided on two fronts along present-day Henan. However, Xiang Yu's forces were not faring well on the battlefront north of the Yellow River, as the Han army led by Han Xin defeated his troops in every single battle. At the same time, Liu Bang's ally Peng Yue led his men to harass Xiang Yu's rear. By 203 BC, the tide has turned in favour of Han. Xiang Yu managed to capture Liu Bang's father after a year-long siege and he threatened to boil Liu's father alive if Liu refused to surrender. Liu Bang remarked that he and Xiang Yu were oath brothers,4 so if Xiang killed Liu's father, he would be guilty of patricide. Xiang Yu requested for an armistice, known as the Treaty of Hong Canal, and returned the hostages he captured back to Liu Bang as part of their agreement. The treaty divided China into east and west under the Chu and Han domains respectively. Shortly after, as Xiang Yu was retreating eastwards, Liu Bang renounced the treaty and led his forces to attack Western Chu. Liu Bang sent messengers to Han Xin and Peng Yue, requesting for their assistance in forming a three-pronged attack on Xiang Yu, but Han Xin and Peng Yue did not mobilize their troops and Liu Bang was defeated by Xiang Yu at the Battle of Guling. Liu Bang retreated and reinforced his defenses, while sending emissaries to Han Xin and Peng Yue, promising to grant them fiefs and titles of vassal kings if they would join him in attacking Western Chu. In 202 BC, Han armies led by Liu Bang, Han Xin and Peng Yue attacked Western Chu from three sides and trapped Xiang Yu's army, which was low on supplies, in the Battle of Gaixia. Liu Bang ordered his troops to sing folk songs from the Chu region, to create a false impression that Xiang Yu's native land had been conquered by Han forces. The morale of the Chu army plummeted and many of Xiang Yu's troops deserted in despair. Xiang Yu sank into a state of depression and he sang the Song of Gaixia. His concubine Consort Yu committed suicide. The next morning, Xiang Yu led about 800 of his remaining elite cavalry on a desperate attempt to break out of the encirclement, with 5,000 enemy troops hot on pursuit. After crossing the Huai River, Xiang Yu was only left with a few hundred soldiers. They were lost in Yinling and Xiang Yu asked for directions from a farmer, who directed him wrongly to a swamp. When Xiang Yu reached Dongcheng, only 28 men were left, with the Han troops still following him. Xiang Yu made a speech to his men, saying that his downfall was due to Heaven's will and not his personal failure. After that, he led a charge out of the encirclement, killing one Han general in the battle. Xiang Yu then split his men into three groups to confuse the enemy and induce them to split up as well to attack the three groups. Xiang Yu took the Han troops by surprise again and slew another enemy commander, inflicting about 100 casualties on the enemy, while he only lost two men. Xiang Yu retreated to Wu River (near present-day He County, Chaohu City, Anhui) and the ferryman at the ford prepared a boat for him to cross the river, strongly encouraging him to do so because Xiang Yu still had the support of the people from his homeland in the south. Xiang Yu said that he was too ashamed to return home and face his people because none of the first 8,000 men from Jiangdong who followed him on his conquests managed to survive. He refused to cross and ordered his remaining men to dismount, asking the ferryman to take his warhorse Zhui (騅) back home. As he refused, his remaining men decided to stay, but Xiang Yu ordered them to go back on the boat. Before Xiang Yu died, he saw an old friend Lü Matong among the Han soldiers. He then said, "I heard that the King of Han (Liu Bang) had placed a price of 1,000 gold and the title of Marquis of Wanhu5 on my head. Take it then, on account of our friendship." Xiang Yu then committed suicide by slitting his throat with his sword, and a brawl broke out among the Han soldiers at the scene due to the reward offered by Liu Bang, and Xiang Yu's body was said to be dismembered and mutilated in the fight. The reward was eventually claimed by Lü Matong and five others. After Xiang Yu's death, Western Chu surrendered and China was united under Liu Bang's rule, marking the start of the Han Dynasty. Liu Bang held a grand state funeral for Xiang Yu in Yicheng (in present-day Shandong), with the ceremony befitting Xiang's title of "Duke of Lu". Xiang Yu's relatives were spared from death, including Xiang Bo, who saved Liu Bang's life at the Feast at Hong Gate, and they were granted titles of marquises. Spoilers!! The profile of Xiang Yu from both manga and historical events are way much different based on the personality and events. SKILLS 'BASIC SKILL' *'Military Might'-Xiang Yu's family military status make an ultimate influence around to his both peers and his people. With his strong army, Xiang Yu easily defeat Zhang Han remnant Qin Army with an ease. *'Extreme Endurance'-Xiang Yu has the extreme endurance to any injuries and he also have withstand most damage as he is in strong will. *'Extreme Strength'-Xiang Yu unlimited stamina and powerful strength seemly out strength almost every army he faced, even for the remnant of the elite Qin army wouldn't stand a change against him. 'WAR SKILL' 'TYRANT SLAYER SWORD' *'Haoh Satsukizan'-Xiang Yu will perform his dash slash and uppercut over his rival midair before kicki right to it. *'Shinppu ChoRanzan'-Xiang Yu will spin his blade in 720 degrees before heavy slash his rival verticaly BRASS KNUCKLES X RELATIONSHIP FAMILY AND FRIENDS *Fan Zheng(Adopted Uncle) *Xiang Liang *Lady Yu *Xiang Ji(Cousin) LORD, GENERAL & RETAINERS *Gan Wei *Wang Lu *Long Ju(Childhood friend) *Ying Bu(Retainer before defected to Han) *Luo Sheng Wen(Retainer before defected to Han) *Fan Kai Yan *Han Sheng (Uneasy ally against Qi and Wei) RIVALS *Liu Bang(Arch rival/sworn brother) *Cao Zhen *Fan Kuai *King of Qi(Uneasy ally to against Liu Bang forces) *Zhang Han *Ha Xin TRIVA *Unlike his historical portrayal, Xiang Yu didn't much facial hair. *In this version of Xiang Yu, his share the personality like Fist of the North Star anti-villian, Raoh who claimed that power is everything. PICTURE GALLERY Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Chu Army Category:Characters Category:Male